PAC-MAN (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''PAC-MAN'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium |final = SUPER PAC-MAN |tier = C+ |ranking = 24 }} PAC-MAN is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was initially revealed as a playable character on May 27, 2016, when videos and files from the game were leaked. He was officially confirmed on a special emergency Dev Blog, along with , on May 29, 2016. His appearance, along with his moveset, are based on his [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] appearance. Attributes PAC-MAN currently places 24th in C+ tier in the tier list (as of version 1.0.3.2 of Beta), placing him in mid-low tier. PAC-MAN has a unique projectile game with Bonus Fruit, which with the Fruit Catching technique (Pressing A right after throwing the fruit to catch it) allows for many different combinations in general. Additionally, PAC-MAN's Pac-Jump and Fire Hydrant give him a mixture of many combinations along with Bonus Fruit, allowing the player to diversify how to play PAC-MAN in general. PAC-MAN also has one of the best ledge traps in the game thanks to the fact that he can use Hydrant and Pac-Jump at the same time near the ledge, making his edgeguarding game fantastic. PAC-MAN also has a fantastic out of shield game thanks to his neutral aerial, his up special, and the fact that he can Z-Drop his fruits out of shield. However, PAC-MAN has very notable flaws. He has poor KO options outside of his raw smash attacks, Key, Hydrant, and back throw. None of these kill options are at all reliable because his smash attacks require a hard read or a lot of luck to hit, his Key takes a lot of time to set up, his Hydrant can be thrown back at him, and his back throw does not kill reliably. PAC-MAN also has a poor grab, despite it being slightly better than his infamous grab in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U due to its slightly higher startup. It is ridiculously slow, it lacks active frames and it has a ton of endlag making it unreliable and easily punishable. PAC-MAN's Pac-Jump can be used against him when recovering which can cause PAC-MAN to plummet to his death. Additionally, PAC-MAN in general has issues when being counterplayed by opponents that know the matchup, which makes him rather inconsistent at Tournaments. PAC-MAN seems to struggle against most of the cast due to a lot of the cast being able to stop a lot of his traps from happening, rendering PAC-MAN as a less efficient character in quite a bit of matchups. PAC-MAN loses to a lot of faster characters who can rush him down easily and characters with disjoints due to his lack of them, making setups extremely hard. PAC-MAN has a very small player-base due to how he requires a lot of tech-skill and is overall hard to play as. However, Kyoz has been shown to do very well with PAC-MAN along with causing a huge upset back in Gax Saga including taking out Gax himself (widely considered one of the best SSF2 Beta players as of right now). However, Kyoz has been mainly inactive outside of this. The only other notable PAC-MAN player may be Playridise, but it has been pretty debatable among certain players whether or not he deserves the recognition of second best PAC-MAN player due to his lack of consistent results that proves this claim despite there lacking any other notable PAC-MAN players. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. In competitive play Notable players *''Kyoz'' *''Playridise'' *''Unkown7'' Tier placement history PAC-MAN placed 27th out of 39 characters in the previous SSF2 Beta tier list making him a mid-low Character in the 1.0.2 metagame. However he rose to becoming 24th out of 39 characters in C+ tier making him the 2nd highest placing Mid Tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots pac-dash-attack.gif|PAC-MAN using his dash attack in , on Nintendo 3DS. pac-ftilt.png|PAC-MAN attacking with his forward tilt, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. PAC-MAN 1.png|PAC-MAN with a Beam Sword, and battling , on Chaos Shrine. PAC-MAN 2.png|PAC-MAN dodging with a Cherry at 's forward smash with a Beam Rod, on Dracula's Castle. PAC-MAN 3.png|Metal PAC-MAN jumping, on Lake of Rage. PAC-MAN 4.png|PAC-MAN and taunting, on Princess Peach's Castle. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - PAC-MAN.png|PAC-MAN's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Pac-man aerials.png|PAC-MAN's aerials. Trivia *PAC-MAN, , , , , , and are currently the only true "silent characters" in the game. *PAC-MAN's official pixel art is taken from his official poster from the [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] website. Category:Bonus characters Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series